Abstract The North Carolina Environmental Justice Summit is a forum for collaboration and promotion of partnerships between members of communities impacted by environmental injustice, government officials, legal advocates, and environmental health researchers. The Summit also seeks to build awareness of and excitement about environmental justice and environmental health. The 2013 NC EJ Summit will be held 18-19 October, at Franklinton Center in Whitakers, NC. Franklinton Center is located on the site of a former cotton plantation that was converted, in the late 1800s, into a school for the descendants of enslaved Africans who had worked on plantations in the area. The history of the site and its location in the Black Belt of NC provides an appropriate context for addressing problems of environmental injustice in a location that is proximal to African-American, Hispanic, and low-income white populations that continue to be impacted by pollutants from industry and agriculture, poor housing, lack of access to basic amenities such as public water and sewer, and an excess burden of disposal of wastes predominantly created by urban populations. The 2013 Summit will feature: oral and poster scientific papers sessions; a community speak-out and government listening panel; awards ceremony; dismantling environmental racism workshop; panels on environmental health and justice in agriculture, energy, waste disposal and occupational health; and a Youth Summit. What makes the NC EJ Summit unique is that, although environmental scientists and government officials attend and participate, it is organized by communities that are impacted by environmental injustice. This conference will promote the capacity of low income communities of color, scientists, policy makers, students and youth to collaborate in environmental health research, educate policy makers and the public on issues of environmental health and justice, and promote environmental sustainability and justice.